fuzzbuzzfandomcom-20200213-history
Fuzzbuzz Wiki
Welcome to the Fuzzbuzz Wiki, a wiki for the book series Fuzzbuzz (Book Series) Fuzzbuzz is a series of educational books designed for small children who may have problems with reading, Published by Oxford University Press. It is based on phonic and high frequency words and is a good scheme to use with any child that needs a boost of the basics. It reinforces spelling patterns and uses interesting language that children can use in their own creative writing. Suitable for children from age 6 upwards, depending on their existing level of ability. About the Books 41SFVW8EK6L. SX332 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg Wiki-background 51FRAFF7CeL.jpg 51SybhSJZzL. SY344 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg 51-R26AnYHL.jpg 51HW9A42XSL. SX332 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg 51I+2FW7ZEL. UY250 .jpg 9780198381464.gif 512eRBqu7qL. SX351 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg S-l225.jpg S-l225 (1).jpg 517mLO4UHqL._SX351_BO1,204,203,200_.jpg S-l225 (3).jpg The Fuzzbuzzes are creatures with a blue, circular fuzzy body, two antennas and thin legs, They live near the Slinx, an interesting creature who make life a challange for the Fuzzbuzzes. They are three levels of difficulty in these books, with the stories also getting more complex as the series goes on. Level 1, The stories use only 100 words, limiting the range of the plot. The books are one story from book one to six, followed by platform readers for the strugglers in two parts, 6.1-6.6, then 6.7-6.12. These include new characters, Eggin, the good guy and The Buzzit, the bad guy. Other creatures also enter the storyline. In Level 2, they are a clan of Scottish Fuzzbuzzes living in a glen and the Slinx going into space. Books 7-12 follows a simple introduction of the clan in the glen, living in crofts. Stories are entertaining and amusing. Books 12.1-12.12 follow the progress of the Slinx versus the Fuzzbuzzes in a territorial battle over the Dump. The use of materials recycled from the Dump and some of the scientific processes are used, especially to appeal to boys who aren't keen on reading. Level 3 is also based in Scotland, and the clan venture into the Glen of Gloom, which inhabited by a monster, The Snagron, Vocabulary in these books remains largely phonic, but ventures into words using familiar spelling patterns, so still easier to sound out then normal text. Rich in adjectives and bloodthirsty in places, these stories appeal to the older reader and boost confidence by using text that is dramatic yet logical. Plenty of wonderful illustrations to keep the more reluctant readers gripped, by the sequential books numbered 13 to 20. All of the books have additional tasks at the bottom of some pages, which can be written of completed orally, including close text, i.e 'find the missing word'. Many books have comprehension questions at the end of the book, giving page numbers where the answer can be found, The story books also come with wordbooks, for the children to practise writing and comprehension in. Describe your topic This Wiki is all about the Fuzzbuzz Books. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse